Fun for a Night
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: During Nexus, Wade Barrett has a little bit of "fun" with John Cena. One-shot. WARNING: Oral sex between two men. *Twentieth Fanfic*


**This is my twentieth fan fic, and my first rated M fic! :D This was sort of a request from J4M3Z. It takes place when John Cena was a member of Nexus. Since it's my first time writing Jade and my first rated M fic, I'm kind of nervous. ^ ^' Remember to leave a review!**

**WARNING: This is a slash lemon, more specifically forced oral sex. If you don't want to read guy/guy oral sex, you should press the back button right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, but I would make amazing changes... *sigh***

* * *

><p><em>~Sometime during Nexus, in Wade Barrett's hotel room~<em>

"You see, Cena... We're going to have a little, haha, _fun_. Just the two of us." Wade's smirk made shivers go up John's spine.

"What kind of fun?" John asked carefully, Wade approaching him with a shark-like smile, as if he could sense the American's fear.

Wade chuckled, putting his arm around John and bringing him in closer. He leaned down to John's ear and whispered, "If you want to keep your job, it would be wise of you to listen and not ask too many questions..."

Then he kissed John, hard and passionate, sliding his tongue into other man's mouth with ease. Wade's tongue dominated John's, and the shorter man pulled away in shock and horror. They were both gasping for air when John said, "Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" He'd never been so scared in his entire life. He swallowed, trying to stop showing his weakness, but dammit, it was plain as day.

Wade began trailing kisses and bites across John's neck, sweet and terrible. "It's not what _I_ will be doing to _you_, love," he said in-between kisses, "It's what you will be doing for me."

John bit his lip to hold back a traitorous moan. Wade slid a hand down John's pants, rubbing his legs and almost- not quite- touching his growing member. Wade sucked on and bit John's neck, harder and harder, hoping he would leave marks. He wanted John to have deep scars on his neck, _proof_ of what they were doing.

It drove John crazy, and his eyes clouded over with lust he didn't want to feel. A small groan escaped his lips as Wade began pumping his cock, slowly, as if to torture him on purpose. When Wade pulled his hand away, he pushed John against the wall and walked toward him.

"Wait, Wade!" John said. He was breathing heavily and trying to ignore the growing hardness between his thighs. "D-don't do this._ Please._ There has to be-"

Wade took off his shirt and pressed his body against John's, rubbing their crotches together, making John moan in traitorous ecstasy. He felt like he was going to cry, but he stayed strong, not wanting to show anymore weakness.

He leaned down in John's ear and whispered, "Shut up, Cena, and do as I demand. You know you want me..."

Wade pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into John's mouth again and pulling his own jeans down. John knew it was wrong, but he wanted Wade inside of him _right now_. It made him sick, and when they stopped kissing he had to hold back from screaming out, _Fuck me! Please!_

Wade was now wearing only boxers, and he had gotten Cena's shirt off. He bucked his hips against John's over and over, but the other man didn't make a sound. He mentally wished it was over already, but some part of him didn't want Wade to stop. Finally, Wade slapped John, "Say my name!"

John felt sick and dirty, and he wasn't going to give in to what Wade was commanding. He earned another hard slap to the face, and pain rocketed through his cheek. In a taunting voice, Wade said, "Say my name, Cena... I know you want to."

John let himself moan out, "_Wade!_ Fuck, Wade..."

The taller man chuckled, sneering at the pathetic figure underneath him. This was going to be so much fun...

"Get on your knees," Wade demanded, slapping John in the back of the head. The other man didn't move, and Wade rolled his eyes. "Can't you hear? Get on your knees and blow me _now_."

John swallowed, dropping to his knees in front of Wade and pulling out the British man's erect, throbbing cock. His eyes widened in fear; Wade was really big, and he knew it was going to hurt.

"Wade... P-please don't make me do this," he looked up with pleading eyes. "_Please._"

Wade laughed, mocking the man on his knees. "Oh, you're going to do it, John. You'll do it and you'll _love_ it."

John glared at him, but Wade could see the fear and shame and tears in John's eyes. Reluctantly, John closed his mouth around the tip of Wade's cock and began to lick. He was going too slow, so Wade put his hand behind Cena's head and bucked forward. John's coughed, trying not gag, and continued to suck Wade's hardness.

"That's it, Cena..." Wade whispered, groaning as John sucked, "Don't fucking stop. Don't you _dare_ fucking stop..."

John brought Wade's dick in and out of his mouth quickly, trying to end this sooner. Wade grabbed the back of the American's head and forced himself in even deeper, smirking in delight when John choked. He wished they were on TV, in the ring, in front of a crowd... He wanted everyone to see this, to see that he was dominating over John Cena so easily. The shorter man started moaning, sucking and licking faster, and Wade groaned.

Wade pushed himself in and out of John's mouth, harder than before, one hand on the wall and the other behind John's head for leverage. "You little whore," Wade said, thrusting faster into John's mouth, "You like getting fucked in the face, don't you?"

John's only response was a muffled moan, but a few tears had escaped and ran down his face. He reached down his own pants to try and jack off, but Wade pulled John's arm out of there. The American whimpered in protest. "You're a fucking _liar_, John," he said, continuing to thrust even harder, "You're loving every second of this, you whore. You want me to make you cum, don't you?"

John continued to let Wade fuck his face, part of him wishing that the Brit would let him jack off. Even so, those thoughts made his stomach lurch. Wade's knees got weak, his hand on the wall the only thing that kept him up. He felt himself reaching the breaking point- he couldn't hold it back anymore, he was about to cum. Wade groaned a curse when he shot his load into John's mouth, still thrusting. He didn't pull out until he knew John had drunk it all down.

Wade began to re-dress, smirking at John, who's face was flushing with shame. He laughed, loving the mix of lust and horror that was evident on John's face.

"Stand up," Wade commanded, and John did as he was told, unable to look him in the eye. Wade turned to leave.

"Wait, what about..." John looked down at his own manhood, throbbing with neglect.

"Take care of it yourself, Cena," Wade said over his shoulder, "_I've_ had my fun for the night."

John glared at him. "I fucking hate you, Barrett."

"I hate you more," Wade said and, with a wink at his new slave, he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know how I did, so... Can I get a review?<strong>


End file.
